


Resolution 2000

by dashakay



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-23
Updated: 2009-11-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashakay/pseuds/dashakay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully tries a new way of making her New Year's resolutions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolution 2000

In the parking lot, Mulder attempted to fish the car keys out of his pocket with his uninjured hand. Leaning against the car, Scully watched him and finally laid a hand on his arm after he retrieved them with a wince on his face.

"I can drive," she said.

He looked down and smiled. "Nah, I'm fine for driving. All they gave me was some Tylenol, and not even the good kind with codeine."

Above their heads, crystalline flakes of snow fell from the new year sky.

Mulder opened her car door but instead of going around to the driver's side of the car, he stood right in front of her as if waiting for something to happen.

"Are you all right?" she asked, but she had a strong suspicion about what was wrong.

Her lips still stung from his brief kiss in the waiting room, stung like after drinking dry champagne.

He nodded. "Yeah."

At a time like this, Scully wished she'd had been able to see herself after they'd kissed, been able to better gauge her reaction to him. I should have seemed gladder, she thought. But it's just so much. Somehow, I wasn't expecting that kiss. Not tonight, not after all we'd been though.

Her hand found his and it was cold and rough. She squeezed hard, as if trying to give him some of her inner warmth.

"The world didn't end," she said, repeating his words.

"I know."

This time she was careful to smile, teeth and everything. "You know, it's not yet midnight in a whole lot of time zones. The world could still end, after all."

Mulder blinked at her in confusion, his breath misting the chilly air.

She stood on tiptoe and pressed her lips to his. It was just like the other kiss had been-- soft, sweet, affectionate and brief. A kiss that held promise of future things to come.

When they separated, they both smiled broadly. "See, we're still here," she said.

He touched her lips and said, "I'm glad, Scully."

~

Their third kiss was outside her door. Mulder had walked her up to the entrance of her building and they stood, shivering in the wind that had blown in from the north.

"Are you doing your New Year's ritual?" he asked.

Scully nodded. "I have the wine, the notebook and wood for the fire."

"I think it's a nice way to begin a new year."

"Yes, but I rarely keep my resolutions," she said.

He took her hands in hers. Now his hands were warm after driving in the heated car. "Maybe the trick is to make resolutions you can keep."

She thought about that for a moment, about all the lofty resolutions she'd made in the past.

This time it should be different, she mused.

"Good night," he said and turned to leave.

Scully caught him at the elbow of his good arm. "Mulder," she said, "can I tell you one of my resolutions? I made it in the car."

When he turned around, she saw that little crystals of snow were caught in his hair and sparkling from the lights of her entryway. "Sure, tell me," he said, and flashed her an awkward grin.

Her heart began to pound underneath her coat. "I resolve to make sure the world doesn't end more often."

The third kiss was the nicest of all. It wasn't a kiss between two loving friends. It was a kiss to be shared between lovers, long and wet, tongues sliding together for the first time. It was two people discovering each other's tastes, textures and rhythms.

When it ended, Scully didn't have to remind herself to smile and look happy. She just was.

Mulder's face was slightly pink. He shook his head, as if in disbelief. "Wow," he said, as if the power of speech had entirely deserted him.

Scully got out her keys and opened the door. "I have more resolutions to make," she said.

Still shaking his head, Mulder said, "I'll give you a call tomorrow. Happy New Year, Scully."

He turned to walk back to the car and she wasn't entirely sure, but she thought she heard him whistling.

"Happy New Year, Mulder," she whispered and went inside.

~

Like she did every year, Scully changed into the new pajamas her mother had given her for Christmas. This year they were black silk with white piping, quite elegant and a pleasure to have brushing against her skin as she got everything else ready for her annual ritual.

A fire was lit in the hearth and she turned the multicolored lights of her Christmas tree on. All other lights in the living room were shut off and the room glowed red, orange and yellow.

In the kitchen she opened a bottle of Pinot Noir and poured a glass. She found a notebook and a pen in the utility drawer.

After setting her goods down on the coffee table, Scully put some Chopin piano concertos on the stereo.

She sighed with happiness as she settled on the rug, right in front of the glowing fire. Even if she never really kept her resolutions, the act of taking stock and setting goals helped her keep her focus, to define what she wanted from the new year.

Usually it was easy to write down her resolutions. She'd just grab her pen and go, scribbling across the page. This year, though, her mind felt stuck in a loop. Instead of thinking of what she needed to accomplish in the next three hundred and sixty-five days, Scully kept flashing back to the kisses she'd shared with Mulder.

This is a bad thing, she thought, putting down the pen to sip her wine. This is why I shouldn't let Mulder in like this. He can be a distraction from what I really want.

Then Scully thought of what Mulder had said outside. He'd said: "Maybe the trick is to make resolutions you can keep."

She drank the rest of her glass and thought some more about his kisses and her resolutions for the next year. Instead of writing them down, she simply let them take form and substance in her mind.

The resolutions became nearly three-dimensional in her mind, and she was so lost in their colors and shapes that she started at the sound of knocking at the door.

Who the hell is knocking at nearly three in the morning she thought, but then she realized only one person would be at her door at this hour.

A smile grew on her face as she walked to the door.

When she opened the door, Mulder was standing there with an embarrassed grin on his face. He was holding her bag. "I was nearly home when I realized you left this in my car. I thought you might need your things tomorrow."

Scully now remembered pulling out her keys and placing them in her coat pocket.

"Thanks," she said, taking the bag from him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you resolution ritual."

Opening the door wider, she said, "I'm done now. Do you want to come in and have a glass of wine?"

His smile was as delighted as a small boy's on Christmas morning.

While Mulder was taking off his jacket, she got the bottle of wine and a glass from the kitchen. He was sitting on the couch.

She poured him a glass of the dark red wine and handed it to him. "Sit down in front of the fire with me," she said.

It was funny how she'd felt so awkward around him earlier in the night, but now that she'd done her resolutions and taken stock, she felt no fear.

Mulder sat down on the rug with a small groan.

"Are you sore?" she said.

He nodded. "I have a feeling I'm going to wake up and not be able to get out of bed."

She clinked glasses with him. "To the new year," she said.

"To the new year," he repeated.

They both drank in silence.

"Do you want to hear my resolutions?" she asked, setting her glass down on the coffee table.

Mulder glanced at the open notebook sitting nearly in front of him. "It doesn't look like you wrote anything down."

She nodded. "I know. This time I just thought about them."

"Are you sure you want to tell me?"

Scully was never more sure about anything in her life. She gathered her knees in her arms. "Yes, I want to share them with you. Usually my resolutions are in the self-improvement vein. You know-- to work out three times a week, go to Mass every Sunday if possible, to go to more professional functions, those sorts of things."

He laid his large hand on her shoulder. "How are they different this year?"

She watched the way the firelight played on his face, softening his handsome features and making him look like a man who didn't have a care in the world.

"This year they're more selfish."

"Selfish?" he said, wrinkling his forehead.

"Well, maybe not selfish but more self indulgent."

Mulder smiled at that.

She shut her eyes and settled against the back of the couch. "I resolve that this year I'll indulge in the pleasures of the flesh."

He chuckled. "Ooh, Scully..."

"It's not what you're thinking," she said, snorting. "I just need to be kinder to myself. I resolve to once a month to get a massage or a pedicure or something luxurious like that. I resolve to eat more chocolate and not feel guilty about it. I resolve to see more movies and spend time lying on the couch, listening to music with my eyes closed. I resolve to take more naps."

Mulder kept chuckling and she almost opened her eyes to see the expression on his face, but instead, she kept talking. "I resolve to learn something new, not because it's good for me, but for fun, like taking tango lessons or learning to cook Thai food. And I resolve to buy a really slinky dress and some high heels and go out one night with a handsome man for dinner and dancing."

He said nothing at that.

"I resolve to remember that I'm not just a scientist, an FBI agent and a doctor, but that I'm a woman."

She heard him inhaling sharply.

"I resolve to find my garter belt in the bottom drawer of my dresser and buy candles."

Scully opened her eyes and saw Mulder staring at her, his eyes a mixture of wonder and confusion.

"I resolve that at least once a week breakfast will be in bed and it'll be for two."

He took her hand and stroked the top of her palm with his index finger. A shiver ran through her at the sensation. "Who is the one who'll be lucky enough to share breakfast with you?" he asked.

Oh, Mulder, you silly man, don't you know?

She drank some more wine for fortification.

"I resolve to remember that I'm a woman who has reached her sexual peak and that I work with an attractive man who very clearly loves the hell out of me. I resolve to not forget that he's not perfect, but neither am I, but I resolve that for once I should throw caution to the winds and let myself be loved, in every way, and vice-versa."

Mulder's eyes became as large in his face. "What are you saying, Scully?"

She ignored his question. "I resolve that I finally tell Mulder that I love him, that I've loved him for a long time and I'm tired of pretending that I don't, or hoping it'll just go away."

He touched her face with a hand that was slightly trembling.

"I resolve to make our partnership work, both professionally and personally."

Now he looked as if he were about to cry.

"I resolve to stop waiting for things to become perfect. I resolve to kiss Mulder again, to make love to him, to bring in the new year right here, in front of the fire."

She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it. "I resolve to stop hiding."

"Can you go over that part about having sex in front of the fire again?" he said, with a nervous laugh.

Instead of more words, she answered him with a kiss. She answered him by kissing him long and slow, by unbuttoning his shirt and drawing it off his injured body. She said everything else she needed to say by removing her pajamas and lying down with him in front of the fire. They gently touched and explored by flickering firelight, ushering in the millennium with smiles and soft laughter.

"I like your resolutions," Mulder said and took a nipple in his mouth to savor it with his tongue.

Scully arched her back in pleasure. "I do, too," she said in a strained voice, as he was doing such delightful things with that mouth of his.

I resolve to find out just what his mouth can do, she thought.

Finally, Mulder lay on the rug and she crouched over him, tasting bits and pieces of him, cataloguing their flavors and textures for future reference.

"I want to make a resolution," he gasped.

She buried her nose in his dark, curly pubic hair, taking a sniff of his low, masculine scent, her fingers moving up and down the length of him. "What's that?" she said, raising her head.

"I resolve to make Scully feel really, really good, if only she'll let me."

She took that as the magic, millennial sign to move up and poise for him to enter her.

The expression on his face was priceless and gorgeous as she slid down the length of him, until he was fully inside her.

"I love New Year's Eve," he said as she moved his cock in and out of her depths.

"It's New Year's Day," she reminded him.

"Whatever," he said, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

I resolve to love him like this until the day I die, she  
thought.

When she came, she felt as hot as the fire still merrily burning away in her fireplace and as light and free as the snow outside.

And her ultimate reward was finally watching Mulder coming, his face transformed with ecstasy as he gushed deep inside her.

Scully collapsed on his chest and kissed his stubbly chin. "I resolve to make love with you until the sun comes up," she said, feeling bold from her pleasure.

"Oh yeah," he said, pulling her in for another kiss. "It's going to be a good millennium."

~

In the morning, she heard him stirring in the bedroom. Scully stretched luxuriously in the sheets and made a resolution to sleep in more often.

"What are you doing, Mulder?"

He leaned over and kissed her bare shoulder. "I'm going to see if any stores are open. I want to get some eggs and bacon."

She shut her eyes and smiled at the thought of breakfast. "That sounds nice," she said.

"I'm just trying to make good on your breakfast in bed resolution."

She rolled over and anticipated the rest of the year and all the resolutions they could fulfill.

End


End file.
